Ill Forgotten
by x-GlitterEyes-x
Summary: The alien race is in need of help and only one person can save them, however... can that person rise up to the challenge of possible losing their lives in the process or will they leave the alien race to die. KXI
1. Amnesia

Some girl aliens show up asking to escort Ichigo to a planet, she wakes up shouting only to find Lettuce and Pudding there asw

**I was planning to write this in a while after I'd finished some others but I just couldn't wait! Anyway the first chapter may be confusing but when the next one appears it'll all become clearer. Anyway on with the story!**

**Kish: xGlitterEyesx does not own TMM or any of it's characters, she dos however often dream she does.**

**--**

_Darkness..._

_Silence..._

_Misery._

_This was all that surrounded her as the girl lay curled up in a ball naked crying till she had no more tears to cry. Her breathing was raspy and her eyes glassy, she lay in total darkness. _

_However... this darkness wasn't the kind found upon earth, it was the type that brought out all your worst fears and trapped you with an invisible binding rope making it impossible for any living thing to escape._

_Around the girl were pools of blood mixed with tears, her body was covered in cuts and bruises from old to most recent._

_She wished for the pain to go away, she wished for it to disappear. But no... it merely grew more each day, not that she could tell when a day had passed as nothing could be identified through the darkness._

_There was only one person who could make the everlasting pain fade and they were nowhere in sight. But the girl still had one thing that kept her hanging onto her tiny amount of existence and from ending her life. _

_Hope. _

_That and one word that no one else besides her could ever understand how important it was. One word only, just one..._

_Kisshu._

--

Ichigo stood on the pavement as the rain came pouring down from the heavens and landing upon her.

She ignored the rain soaking her clothes and hair, by now her skirt stuck to her legs and her shirt was almost see through as it clung to her skin, her hair was in it's usual pigtails however from the never-ending rain it was more lower down and the many strands of strawberry coloured locks fixed themselves to her shoulders and back of her neck.

_Where is he?_

She lifted her head up trying to not appear sad and let out a deep breathe as she stood up straight hanging onto the bag in front of her with both hands.

_Where?_

As a car drove past it sent water droplets showering Ichigo's feet and legs, she sighed and looked to her side for any trace.

_Why?_

Suddenly her eyes fixated on a black figure in the distance running through the rain, her hands clenched tightly on the handle of her bag and her heart raced wildly in her chest.

_Please..._

Her eyes widened and she turned so she was facing the figure who was coming ever closer through the downpour.

_...let it be him. _

As the figure finally got within a few metres she spotted the raven hair, the chocolate eyes and the expression on the face.

"Masaya." she whispered faintly.

Masaya stopped in front of her trying to regain his breathe, "Ichigo..."

Ichigo stood silent as Masaya addressed her, her lips were now almost blue from the freezing temperature however she continued to ignore it and merely kept her eyes focused upon the boy stood before her.

After what seemed to Ichigo like a silence of infinity Masaya finally spoke, as his eyes locked with her's and her reflection shone in them he spoke the few words she had longed to hear...

"Ichigo I lo—"

--

Ichigo walked along the pavement, the rain was still falling and yet she was still unaffected by it. She held her head high and gripped her bag in her left hand as she walked on.

As she walked through the park she suddenly heard an echo on her footsteps as if for every two steps she took, someone else took another step suggesting someone larger was following her.

Uneasiness settled over her as she continued to walk and yet everytime she looked behind her there was nothing.

_Nothing._

The word seemed to haunt Ichigo as if something was missing, but what? What could possible be missing.

Suddenly the echoing footsteps ceased which caused her to become even more unsettled, she froze on the park path and stood waiting for something to happen.

When it finally did it was not something she expected, on the back of her neck she felt a hot breathe breathing down on her suggesting someone was behind her. A haunting chill swept over her entire body and upon her neck goosebumps appeared.

She stood still for a moment before daring to turn her head to the right, her eyes widened upon seeing no one there at all.

She gulped in fear and turned her head so she was facing forward only for her to be struck by terror, a tall dark figure stood a few feet in front of her. She seemed to be paralyzed with fear; two blood red ruby like eyes taunted her and a pair of dagger like fangs revealed themselves. Her breathing suddenly became unsteady and she felt her eyes widening to their limit. The figure smirked showing more of their fangs before leaping forward and bringing darkness.

--

Ichigo sat up and was instantly swept with dizziness; she put a hand to her forehead and winced in pain. What had happened?

She tried to recall on what had happened but was only met by a blank space in her mind which unsettled her.

Turning her head she found herself on a park path in the middle of the night, lifting her head so she was gazing into the sky she was met by a thousand diamonds in the night glimmering.

She sat there for an unknown amount of time staring in awe at the stars until she was finally met with realisation. Standing up she swept herself down and tried to recall where she was.

_Dad will kill me._

Looking around she began walking at a quick pace only to sense something, although her mind was hazy she knew what to do this time.

Turning around she glared at the figure stood before her however her eyes softened upon realising it was a small girl.

Taking a few steps forward she crouched down so she was level with her, the girl appeared to be wearing a white summer dress along with a straw hat. Her blue shimmering hair came down to her waist and her fringe covered her eyes for the moment.

"Hello?" Ichigo asked sweetly trying not to frighten her.

The girl looked up slightly however her hair remained covering her eyes.

Ichigo was full of questions as to why such a young girl was walking by herself at night, then again... was it night? It could be early morning as she was still unaware herself.

Shaking the thoughts she focused on the task at hand and asked, "What's your name?"

This time the girl looked up fully showing two amber eyes which seemed to bring back memories of a green haired alien. On her forehead was a Japanese symbol for the word 'water' in blue lettering similar to her hair colour.

A sudden breeze flew by knocking the girl's straw hat from her head and onto the floor, her blue hair blew slightly before settling and revealing two elf-like ears.

Ichigo's eyes widened and she stood up taking a step back, "You're..."

The girl stared at Ichigo, her golden eyes burning into her very soul, "Hello" she greeted in an icy tone that seemed to freeze Ichigo on the very spot. It seemed to be full of hatred and any other vile emotion Ichigo could ever think of.

"Momomiya Ichigo you shall come with me." she added.

"Huh?" Ichigo murmurred, before she knew what had happened the girl had leapt forward with incredible speed and had a secure grip on her wrist. Within an instant she found the scenery around her disappear and replaced with a room where it was so dim, it strained the eye to look at it.

Suddenly Ichigo sensed movement, looking in front of her she saw the young girl making Ichigo realise the girl still had a grip on her wrist.

"Who are you?" she asked.

The girl stared back at her, "I'm sorry." she replied, unlike last time her voice was not full of hatred but sadness instead. Almost pitiful.

Ichigo tried to make sense of what she meant but was soon interrupted in her thoughts by a hit around her head knocking her unconscious immediately

--

The girl stared down sadly at the human lying motionless on the ground, looking back up at the taller figure who had been stood behind Ichigo she said, "Kaji, take the human to the room where the others are."

The figure nodded, "Hai Mizu." he replied in a firm tone, his hair was a blend of red and orange mixed in fierce tones and his eyes were the same golden colour as the girl's.

His clothes consisted of a pair of black pants with some boots to match, his shirt was similar to that of Kisshu's except it was red and had no sleeves revealing his muscular arms. He had the same two elf ears and two red bands were on his wrists and on his forehead was the Japanese symbol for 'fire' in a violent colour of red and orange. He appeared around nineteen if not older and quite muscular.

Bending down he picked Ichigo up bridal style and stared at her face, "I still can't understand how Kisshu fell for such a simple being."

Mizu bowed her head, "Even so we must respect his decisions and the girl, now take her."

Kaji nodded, "Very well."

Within an instant he teleported away leaving the girl called Mizu to stand in the dim room alone. Standing still she stared at the floor a few feet ahead of her for a while before sadly teleporting aswell.

--

Kaji appeared in an even darker room, waiting for his eyes to adjust he then found himself in a large room with a single bed and a few pieces of furniture in it. Floating over the bed he gently rested Ichigo on the bed and then teleported away.

--

**Okay I know it may be a bit boring at first but I intend it to get better as it goes on. I think this is the most... mature... chapter I've ever written as reading through it I couldn't believe it was me who wrote it lol! **

**Translations: **

**Hai – Yeah**

**Kaji – Fire**

**Mizu – Water**

**And for those of you who haven't figured it out yet, the two OC's of mine were named after the word on their foreheads. I think those of you who are smart enough will know what other character's are coming in and what they'll be called but let's just keep that a secret from the others shall we? Bye. **


	2. AN

Note: Over the next 1 to 2 weeks ill be doing summer school and going to a hostel and also holiday so i wont be able to post any of my stories, Ironically i have the next chapter for each of my stories already but havent had time to update them and dont have them with me now. if i do ever find time (but it is quite unlikily) ill update. Sorry if this upsets any of you. Bye!


	3. Survival

Some girl aliens show up asking to escort Ichigo to a planet, she wakes up shouting only to find Lettuce and Pudding there asw

**For no reason at all today at school all my friends are saying I'm identical to Pudding, as of yet I'm still unsure if that's a good or bad thing, I'll figure it out soon enough... Oh now for the disclaimer! I'll let Kish do it as he hasn't appeared in the story yet...**

**Kish: xGlitterEyesx does not own Tokyo Mew Mew or any of it's characters no matter how much she wants it to be true. She does, however, own the two characters in the previous chapter called Mizu and Kaji. **

**--**

Ichigo fluttered her eyes open to be met with a white ceiling, sitting up she found herself in a fairly large room. Looking around she discovered she was laid on a single bed, beside her bed was a small table fitted with an unusual lamp. As she was taking in the scenery around her a door suddenly opened at the far end of the room, Ichigo turned her attention to it only to be met with confusion.

"You are to come with us."

Ichigo stared at the two aliens stood in the doorway, _aliens. _Both were tall and muscular and male.Ichigo couldn't believe her eyes, where was she? It was then that it all came rushing back to her; however... it was if there were gaps between her memories. At one point in her memory she was speaking with Masaya and then she couldn't remember anything after that and only recalled them walking in the park. It was there she had met... fear came over her as she remembered the figure that it seemed had knocked her unconscious. She had also met that strange girl who she presumed to be an alien...

"Where am I?" she asked trying to hide her fear.

"On our home planet." one of them replied

Ichigo's eyes widened, that phrase seemed to stun her. If she was indeed on the alien's home planet then that meant...

_Kisshu._

That was the word that seemed to come into her mind at the reply, after a pause she asked, "How did we get here?"

The alien who had spoke narrowed his eyes, "All will be explained once you follow us, now hurry or we shall bring you by force."

Ichigo gulped and deciding it best to obey she quickly left the bed and went over to the door, the aliens stood to the side and allowed her to pass. As she then came into a corridor and was ushered away she was filled with panick. What was going on?

--

Kisshu stormed down the corridors of the building, anger built up within him threatening to explode at the first person who annoyed him.

"Kisshu!"

Kisshu ignored the voice and continued on passing other aliens who retreated to the side of the corridor to make way for him.

"Kisshu!"

Suddenly a hand rested on his shoulder causing him to stop, he threw his head around and glared angrily at the one who had halted him.

"Don't try to stop me Pai!" he shouted.

Pai merely tightened his grip on his shoulder, "Kisshu please calm down."

"How can I!?" he cried, "You heard what's happened aswell and yet you're telling me to calm down!"

Pai sighed, "Kisshu at the very least don't go in there shouting your head off."

Kisshu stared at him for a moment before his expression softened and he let out a deep breathe, "Fine but can you let me go now."

Pai did as he asked and let his hand drop to his side.

Kisshu carried on walking with Pai following behind, as he turned a corner he found the corridor come to an end. At the end however there was a door larger than the others he had seen, walking up to it he knocked twice before opening it.

The room inside was by far large which was surprising as the only thing inside was a long table with eight seats around it. (One at each of the ends and three on each of the long sides.) That was even more surprising as only three figures were sat at the table.

Kisshu walked in, his foots steps echoing on the tiled floor as well as Pai's. The three figure's turned their attention to Kisshu and Pai as they stopped a few feet away from the end of the table, Kisshu stood still as Pai bowed slightly.

"Pai there is no need to bow." spoke a girl sat at the far end of the table.

"Hai Lady Mizu." Pai replied standing up straight.

Mizu turned her attention to Kisshu, "What can I do for you Kisshu?"

Kisshu glared at her, "You know very well what!"

A boy sat at one of the long side's of the table in the centre of the three chairs growled at Kisshu, "Don't you dare speak to Mizu like that; I don't care if you are one of the three hero's!"

The boy looked around seventeen and had short green hair which was just slightly darker than Kisshu's. His eyes were the same amber colour as Mizu's and Kish and currently reflected anger and hate. On his forehead in green lettering was the Japanese symbol for earth.

"Tsuchi!" Mizu cried in a frightening voice.

The boy whom was called Tsuchi glared at Kisshu a moment longer before sitting back down.

"Now Kisshu..." Mizu said with a soft voice, "What concerns do you have?"

"Well first off..." Kisshu said, although his voice was calmer now it still had a hint of venom in it, "...how could you do this without consulting me? You know how I feel about this."

"Kisshu you know why." said the third figure who was sat opposite Tsuchi.

"Kaji don't try to calm me down." Kisshu replied.

"Kisshu we ourselves are surprised at what is happening, I myself only found out shortly before." Mizu explained, "We're sorry but this has to be done. Now we are expecting her in here shortly so please leave."

At this Kisshu's eyes widened and his fists clenched even tighter, "No! I won't leave!"

Mizu narrowed her eyes sending chills through Kisshu's very soul, placing her hands on the table she stood up, "Kisshu last time you defied the council someone suffered because of it. Do you want that person to go through all that pain again?"

Kisshu sighed and looked down at the floor; suddenly he felt a hand grip his shoulder. Looking to the side he saw Pai gazing at him sympathetically, "Come on Kisshu, you'll see her soon enough."

Kisshu nodded and turning around walked outside with Pai, once the doors had closed behind them Mizu sighed.

"The poor fool."

--

Ichigo was suddenly forced through a door and into a room, looking around she found herself in a small square room lit by some candles attached to the walls. A few feet in front of her was a long table a few metres long, on the other side of the table were four chairs all next to one another.

"Someone will come to speak to you soon."

Ichigo turned to the voice only to be met with a door in her face, sighing she looked back around and not knowing what quite to do she merely made her way to one of the walls of the room and seated herself on the floor whilst leaning against the wall. She had already checked for her locket and found it to not be in her possession, what was happening?

--

Mizu, Kaji and Tsuchi all stood side by side in the same room they had met Kisshu. Mizu gripped Kaji's hand as she looked ahead at the door.

Suddenly there was a faint scraping noise and all three seemed to respond to it, their eyes widened and Mizu tightened her hand grip however Kaji ignored it.

As the scraping drew nearer it came clear something was being dragged along a floor... The three then waited in anticipation as the scraping stopped, a moment later the doors opened revealing a figure with two others on either side.

The figure took a step forward into the room and looked up to reveal a girl's face, her long snow hair came to just past her shoulders and the only thing clothing her was a ragged dress which was badly damaged. Her eyes were a deep gold colour and she appeared to be fifteen years old. Her wrists were bound by a chain which draped onto the floor and had been the cause of the scraping. Over her skin which was visible there was many bruises, scars and scratches which seemed painful however she appeared to be unaffected by them. On her forehead was the symbol for wind in a pure white colour.

"Kaze?" Mizu gasped.

The girl smiled, "Hi guys."

Mizu instantly ran forward and embraced the older girl and began crying, Kaji and Tsuchi remained where they were. Kaji's face was filled with shock where as Tsuchi's appeared serious.

"I'm so glad your back!" Mizu cried releasing the girl, "Kaze I've missed you!"

Kaze smiled, "And I've longed to see you."

She smiled a moment longer at Mizu before looking up, "Kaji, Tsuchi, it's good to see you."

Kaji nodded, "You don't how glad I am to see you."

Kaze merely continued to smile in return; she then turned her attention to Tsuchi.

Both stared at one another for a moment before he began to pace forward, stopping in front of her he gazed down at her.

There was utter silence as the duo's eyes locked together, after what seemed ages even though it was only a short while Tsuchi pulled Kaze into him and wrapped his arms around her back and rested his chin on her head.

"Thank god you're safe." he stated, after a few moments he pulled away and Kaze smiled sweetly at them all.

"Mizu will you please undo the chain?" she asked.

"Hai Kaze!" Mizu cried instantly undoing the chains binding her wrists.

As Mizu set to work Kaze looked at the two boys, "Has he been here?"

Kaji nodded, "Hai. He was asking for you but we turned him away for reasons you should know."

Kaze smiled, "It seems him and me have a lot to talk about."

--

Suddenly the door opened, Ichigo quickly leapt up to meet the newcomers. Three figures suddenly entered the room, one of which she realised to be the girl who had met her at the park and teleported her somewhere. In the light her pale skin and ears were visible. She was clearly an alien; the only difference was that her ears seemed to be smaller.

The three went to the table and sat in three of the four seats; Ichigo watched the door close and bravely stood in front of the three trying to appear unaffected.

"Hello Ichigo." the girl said.

Ichigo frowned, "Who are you?"

"I am Mizu hence the symbol on my forehead." she stated, "These two are Kaji and Tsuchi hence the symbols on their heads."

Ichigo nodded, "I have a few things to ask."

Mizu smiled, "Ask anything you wish, it's only right we should allow you that much considering we took you without permission."

"Too right!" Ichigo cried, "I meet you in a park and you suddenly bring me to your home planet!"

"I know and I apologise but all will be explained." Mizu replied.

Ichigo sighed, "Fine."

Mizu took a deep breathe in and began, "Our race is under threat. Ever since half a year ago a disease has been spreading through our race and killing them off. Until recently we had excepted our fate but it seems we may have just found a way to save our entire race."

Ichigo raised an eyebrow, "Which is?"

"You." Kaji replied.

Ichigo's eyes widened and she took a step back, "W-what?"

Mizu narrowed her eyes on her and her face suddenly turned serious, "Ichigo Momomiya, leader of Tokyo Mew Mew. The survival and future of out entire alien race depends on you."

--

**Yeah so for those of you who are smart enough to have figured it out, the four OC's I've introduced are all named after the four elements and have their name written on their forehead. I know that it's still probably quite confusing right now but I'm hoping to clear all that up soon. **

**Translations:**** (I know some have already been said but I translate all Japanese words each chapter)**

**Mizu – Water**

**Tsuchi – Earth**

**Kaji – Fire**

**Kaze – Wind**

**Hai – Yes **


	4. A call for help

Some girl aliens show up asking to escort Ichigo to a planet, she wakes up shouting only to find Lettuce and Pudding there asw

**Okay in this chapter you may notice some numbers enclosed in brackets, that's just an opinion or note I have to say and will be at the end. I would usually just include my comments in brackets but some are quite long so yeah, if you come to one like (1) for example you'll find my comment at the bottom of the chapter. **

**Oh and I'd also like to apologise to some as Masaya does appear in this chapter and probably some afterwards aswell as he is part of the plot. Don't hate me please lol. **

**Kish: xGlitterEyesx does not own Tokyo Mew Mew or any of it's characters no matter how much she wants it to be true. She does, however, own Mizu, Kaji, Kaze and Tsuchi. **

Mizu narrowed her eyes on her and her face suddenly turned serious, "Ichigo Momomiya, leader of Tokyo Mew Mew. The survival and future of out entire alien race depends on you."

--

Ichigo sat on a single bed, the room she was currently in just so happened to be the one she had found herself in when waking. After having a browse around she had found a few items of clothing in a wardrobe however all appeared to be fit for aliens as their style was weird. In her hands at the moment was a top which she was inspecting.

As she felt the rough material she couldn't help but imagine it feeling itchy. The sleeves were short and the top wasn't that long so it would cause the stomach to show, after returning to this room she had been told by some guards that there were some clothes in the wardrobe for her to wear but upon looking at this she preferred to wear what she was currently in. Well, at least till it started to gain powers of it's own...

"That's just the type Kisshu would wear." she murmurred smiling to herself.

As she said that name however her smile quickly faded and she sighed, that name just kept entering her mind whilst she had been here.

After speaking with the girl called Mizu and the two other alien boys she had learnt enough information to know she was being held here against her will although it didn't seem it.

Everyone was nice enough and she wasn't being treated as a prisoner in any way. Laying flat on her bed she ran through the conversation earlier through her mind once again...

--

_"W-what do you mean?" Ichigo stammered in shock._

_"We'll explain." Tsuchi said._

_Mizu nodded and began to explain, "Six months ago a selection of our kind went to earth to gather some samples. After our recent defeat..." she paused for a moment before continuing, "...well, we thought it best not to stay their long. Although we were in possession of some mew aqua our planet was still taking time to heal and so a team were sent to your planet to retrieve some samples which may help our planet. However... something went wrong. After doing some tests with them on earth they shortly returned and for a while everything was fine until one night. One of the team members suddenly became savage and began attacking others, he was killed shortly after but one by one all the members who had travelled to earth came under the same virus. Their eyes turned blood red and their fangs grew to much longer lengths, although we killed them all it seems the virus had already spread..." she paused again and Ichigo waited for her to continue however she didn't._

_Tsuchi looked at Mizu and placed a hand on her shoulder, "I'll carry on." turning his head to Ichigo he continued, "The alien's who had first been infected by this unidentified virus had apparently bitten others causing them to be infected too and so this virus is spreading throughout our race."_

_Ichigo decided to say something, "Then why don't you just gather all the infected aliens and kill them or isolate them."_

_"There's a flaw." Kaji replied, "The alien who is infected may not show signs of it for days or months even. And when he finally does he may attack someone and return to his normal self unaware of what just happened."_

_"You mean those who are infected aren't aware of it themselves?" Ichigo asked becoming interested in the topic._

_Mizu nodded, "Hai. Unless they can remember being bitten and admit it we have no idea of knowing who is infected unless we catch them in the act."_

_"But how can I help you?" Ichigo asked._

_"Ichigo do you not recall last night meeting a figure in the park?" Mizu questioned._

_At those words it all came back clearly to Ichigo, nodding slightly she murmurred, "H-Hai."_

_"And did they have red eyes and fangs?" Tsuchi added._

_Ichigo nodded once more._

_"And did they attack you?" Kaji asked._

_Ichigo looked up, "I don't know. All I remember is them leaping forward and then my memory's blank. All I recall after that is waking up to meet Mizu."_

_"That's Lady Mizu to you." Tsuchi snapped._

_"Tsuchi..." Mizu said glaring at him before returning her attention to Ichigo, "What we're trying to explain is that last night it was reported one of our fellow alien's had gone to earth and some had sighted him being infected. I and some others followed only to find you lying on the floor with two fang marks in your neck."_

_Ichigo's eyes widened and she put her hand to the side of her neck, she gasped upon feeling two marks, "When..."_

_"The figure you met attacked and bit you." Kaji explained._

_Ichigo let her hand drop to her side, "So does that mean I'm infected?" she asked shocked._

_Mizu shook her head, "That's what we realised upon finding you, a fellow alien did a test on you whilst you remained unconscious and it seems that the mew genes within your blood managed to fight off the poison that the alien injected into you so you are fine."_

_Ichigo relaxed and then said, "I still don't understand how I can help."_

_"Because your mew genes were able to fight off this infection we may be able to use that to treat others and wipe out this disease whatever it may be."_

_"And what do you want me to do?" Ichigo asked._

_"Give us some of your blood and allow us to do some tests on you." Tsuchi replied._

_At this Ichigo snapped, "Look you kidnap me and bring me here, leave me confused and scared and expect me to just comply with you like that! No chance!"_

_"Then we can't take you back." Kaji stated._

_Ichigo was fuming now, "Why not! You can't just hold me here against my will!"_

_Mizu gave her a sympathetic look, "We're sorry but we desperately need to save our race and until you accept out request we are ordered to keep you here."  
Ichigo glared at them and not wishing to spend one more second with them she turned and opening the door walked out of it into the hallway. The corridor like all the others was dark and had candles on the walls to light the way, it seemed everywhere she went it was dim and from where she had been Ichigo hadn't seen any evidence of windows or doors leading to outside._

_The same two guards from before were standing against the wall opposite the door, upon seeing her they bowed,_

_"We will accompany you to your room." _

--

And so Ichigo was now lying sadly in a room, staring up at the ceiling she began to think to herself.

_I wonder what time it is... _With have being unconscious and living in a place that had no outside light it was difficult to guess what time it was or day infact.

Suddenly an idea popped into her head, sitting back up she delve into her pocket and pulled out a pink phone, biting her lip with anxiety she flipped it open and her eyes widened.

"Yes!" she cried putting a fist in the air however she gasped upon realising that some guards were standing outside. Her eyes shifted to the door making sure they wouldn't enter, when she was sure she returned her gaze to her mobile.

"Well at least I know the network I'm with is reliable." she joked smiling at her own comedy.

She would have never thought when signing up with 'Mikan' **(1) **that she would still receive a signal when upon an alien planet. God bless technology!

Checking the time and date she found it to be only early morning nearly coming to mid-day.

Scrolling down her contacts she wondered who to call, there were the mews, Ryou and Keiichiro and...

As she came upon a certain name her eyes widened and her heart began to race at the very name.

"Masaya."

--

Masaya walked along the path, it was a Saturday morning and he had received a call from the café Ichigo was currently working at. Upon first thought he had expected it to be Ichigo herself calling him but instead it had been her boss Keiichiro who had requested her to come to the café immediately.

As memories from the previous day came to him he thought again to him and Ichigo speaking on the street and wondered how she was now.

Suddenly the colour of pink caught his eyes, looking up he spotted the pink café **(2) **not too far ahead. Picking up his pace he began to come closer till he reached the large red doors. Noticing the 'closed' sign he thought it best to knock and so he did.

"Hmmm..." he murmurred noticing no one was answering.

Getting his phone out he gazed down at it and began scrolling his contacts when he suddenly felt a hand grab his arm and pull him into the café.

Within a second he found himself in the café and standing next to him was Mint with her arms folded.

"So you're here then at last." she commented.

Masaya nodded, "H-Hai." he replied picking up his phone, which he had dropped when coming in, off the floor, ignoring the pain in his arm after having it practically pulled out of it's socket he put his phone away.

Turning his head he noticed Ryou, Keiichiro and the other mews stood there except for one...

"Where's Ichigo?" he asked. **(3)**

"That's what we were hoping you would answer." Ryou replied.

"Eh?" Masaya said with a confused look.

"Ichigo hasn't been seen or heard from since yesterday upon leaving the café." Zakuro stated.

"Have you heard from her?" Lettuce asked hopefully.

Masaya opened his mouth to reply when suddenly his phone went off, pulling it out of his pocket he sweatdropped upon realising the screen was smashed from falling on the floor however he proceeded to putting it to his ear, "Hello, Masaya speaking."

"Masaya?"

Masaya's eyes widened, "I-Ichigo?"

--

**Yep so those of you who dislike Masaya please don't hate this story, and anyway I can't just make him live in America or somewhere like that in all of my stories I'm afraid. I need to make at least one realistic! XD So yeah no hate mail please...**

**(1) Mikan means orange in Japanese and I thought it a suitable name, . **

**(2) Like you could miss a bright pink café in a park! Now that I think about it I start to wonder how two men came to live together in a VERY pink café. **

**(3) Oh! I just realised that in the anime he does work in the café towards the end but in this just pretend that he quit or something because of kendo and isn't working there. So yeah that's why he doesn't work there anymore. **

**Translations: **

**Mizu – Water**

**Tsuchi – Earth**

**Kaji – Fire**

**Hai - Yes**

**Mikan – Orange **


	5. Explanations

Some girl aliens show up asking to escort Ichigo to a planet, she wakes up shouting only to find Lettuce and Pudding there asw

Kisshu walked along the corridors when suddenly he spotted Taruto and Pai speaking up ahead, walking up to them he realised they stopped talking as soon as he came within hearing distance.

"Hi guys what you talking about?" he asked.

"N-Nothing." Taruto replied quickly.

Kisshu raised an eyebrow, "Come on tell me."

Both Pai and Tart exchanged glances for a moment before Pai sighed and looked back at Kisshu, "Kisshu..."

His voice was more serious than usual but was calm aswell which made Kisshu suspicious to what he was to say.

"_She_ is here."

"Who is?" Kisshu asked, still puzzled.

"Ichigo."

Kisshu's eyes widened at the name, suddenly memories from several months before that he had done his best to lock away came back to him, the feeling was overwhelming.

His throat dry, he swallowed and managed to say, "W-what do you mean?"

"We just discovered ourselves Kish." Pai said, "Mew Ichigo is being kept here."

Kisshu felt his fists clench, how may more secrets were being kept from him? He felt like marching to the council right now but he knew it would do no good, trying his best to remain calm he asked, "Where is she?"

"What are you going to do?" Taruto murmurred.

Kisshu ignored the question, "Just tell me where she is..." when neither of them replied he raised his voice, "NOW!"

Taruto flinched at the voice and quickly blurted out, "In one of the rooms in the research centre, corridor H!"

Pai glared at Taruto.

"I'm sorry Pai." Taruto cried, his eyes were wet, "He deserves to know!"

Kisshu quickly turned around and began running, Pai called his name and reached out for him but Kisshu quickly teleported away before he could get a grip on him.

"Dammit." Pai muttered, "He knows right now it's illegal to teleport unless you have a pass due to what's going on."

"Pai?"

Pai turned to see Taruto, "Come on we have to go after him before he does anything rash."

Taruto nodded and both of them quickly began running.

--

Kisshu re-teleported outside the centre in a nearby alley as he was aware with the disease that was spreading it was now illegal to teleport till further notice unless you had a pass on you. Even so he wasn't going to let them stop him!

Quickly running into the centre he rushed to the corridor H and noticed two soilders outside on particular door, acting before they could react he shoved them out the way and forced the door open. Stepping in his eyes widened...

--

Ichigo had never been so happy when she had heard Masaya's voice, sitting up straight she said, "I'm so glad you're there, please you need to get the others aswell!"

"There already here."

"They are?" Ichigo asked surprised.

"Yeah I'm in the café now infact, I'll put it on speaker so you can hear them aswell." Masaya explained.

A second later she heard all the others saying things.

"Ichigo onee-chan!" Ichigo smiled, definitely Pudding.

"Ichigo are you alright, are you hurt?"

Lettuce.

"You baka! Where the hell are you!"

Ichigo sighed, Mint.

"Ichigo are you alright?"

Zakuro.

"You baka, Ichigo tell us where you are?"

Ryou.

"I hope you're safe."

Keiichiro.

"I'm so glad you guys are all there." she said happily.

"Ichigo where are you?" she heard Ryou ask.

"With the aliens."

"WHAT!?"

There were loads of shouts and when she managed to speak between them she said, "Let me explain."

"Kay one sec." she heard Ryou say, "I'll use this mobile in the basement and try to get a visual contact. Hold on."

After a moment or so and hearing instructions from Ryou and Keiichiro her mobile bleeped, looking at the screen she saw all the others in a video like screen in the basement of the café.

"Was it Kish? Did he kidnap you?" Masaya said worriedly.

Ichigo shook her head, "No I'm fine. This girl called Mizu brought me here from the park after..." her voice trailed off, she didn't want to explain again about the figure she had met shortly before, it sent shivers down her spine, "...after I'd fallen. Apparently they just want me so they can use my mew DNA to save them from this disease or something."

"Disease?" Zakuro said.

Ichigo nodded and quickly explained every thing that had happened since she had been here, all the time she checked the door occasionally to make sure nobody would come in. She however left out the part about her being bitten by another alien; she didn't want to worry them too much.

"Kay we'll see what we can do, if anything happens use your mew powers. We promise we'll save you." Keiichiro said.

Ichigo nodded.

"Ichigo?"

Ichigo looked towards Masaya, "Hai?"

Masaya looked at her with worry in his eyes, "Do you remember our conversation yesterday?"

Ichigo didn't want to say the truth about forgetting so she smiled happily, "Of course, you said you loved me of course."

Although her memory went blank just before he finished the word she was sure that was what he said, what other word could it have been?

Masaya opened his mouth to reply when the screen went black all of a sudden; "Eh?" she said pressing buttons and checking the battery, "What happened?"

"Mew Ichigo."

Ichigo flinched at the voice and looking to the door was surprised to see Mizu stood in the room infront of the door.

"W-what?" she stammered.

Mizu walked forward and smiled, "I'm sorry for cutting you off but it's best if they don't know much."

Ichigo glared at her, "Why are you keeping me here! Why won't you just let me go home."

Mizu sighed, "I'm sorry Ichigo, I would let you go if I could but if I do our race will fall. And if there's a chance we can save our alien race then can't you understand we'll do anything we can to use it?"

Ichigo kind of understood, "Even so, you can't just expect me to give you my blood. For all I know you could inject something fatal into me or use it against me by making some anti-mew thing."

Mizu smiled, "If we wished to inject something fatal into you we would have done so whilst you were asleep and the reason we didn't take your blood then was because I was insistent on only taking it once we have your permission. Until then we won't take your blood but we can't let you go home either. Ichigo I am being kind, please return the favour."

Ichigo looked down, "I'll think about it."

"Kay."

Ichigo looked back up to see her slightly saddened and felt slightly guilty, wishing to change the subject she asked, "So you're called Mizu? I noticed the other two's names and is their a fourth, you know called after the fourth element?"

Mizu smiled and nodded, "Hai, Kaze isn't here though."

"Why are the four of you named after the elements?" Ichigo asked.

Mizu sat besides her on the bed, "Well each of us can control the element we are named after."

Ichigo was surprised, "Really?"

Mizu nodded and checked the door, "I probably shouldn't say as I'll get into trouble but I like you and want you to trust us." she explained, looking back she said, "Want me to show you a demonstration?"

Ichigo nodded.

Mizu stood up and closed her eyes, after a moment she seemed to glow slightly around the skin as if she was emitting a faint white light. A moment later she opened her eyes, as soon as did so a drop of water fell on Ichigo's head. Looking up she was met with droplets of water falling on her and increasing at a rate till she was drenched.

"Can you stop now?" she asked in a flat voice, her wet hair clung to her next and shoulders and covered her eyes. Pushing it away she saw Mizu sitting down.

"I can only control water, that what you say was some water I extracted from the air around us. The air in here is quite moist."

Ichigo nodded, "And your siblings control the other elements sand that's why you're called what you are."

Mizu smiled, "Yep. That and of course our mother called us by our names."

"Your mother?" Ichigo asked, she also realised she was saying she and the other three named after elements were siblings.

Mizu nodded, "She isn't here right now."

"Oh." Ichigo said understanding, "What about your father?"

"He died." Mizu said, looking at Ichigo she noticed her expression, "Don't worry, I forgive you."

"Huh?" Ichigo asked.

"Well our father was known to you as Deep Blue." Mizu explained.

Ichigo's eyes widened and she remembered the day she had defeated Deep Blue, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Kaji also doesn't bare you a grudge. We were all against our father's plans for earth as us and many other aliens doubted his methods. Kaze also knows and Tsuchi... well he does hold a grudge against you but you'll be fine."

Ichigo sighed, "Kay."

"Anyway I'm here to check the mark on your neck; I wish to look at it." Mizu explained.

Ichigo nodded and felt she could trust her, sitting on the bed she watched as brushed her hair out the way and examined the mark.

As Mizu did so and they both sat silence Ichigo bit her lip, there was a question she had wished to ask but she was unsure, after an awkward silence she finally asked, "Is Kisshu here?"

Mizu nodded, "Hai. As of yet thought he is unaware you are here."

"Kay." Ichigo replied, "Do I have to meet him?" she asked in a quieter voice.

"Do you want to?"

The question made Ichigo hesitate, did she want to?

Before she could answer the door suddenly flew open, looking up her eyes widened to their limit upon seeing the alien standing in the doorway.

"K-Kisshu?" she whispered.

Kisshu panted heavily, it was obvious he had been running. His eyes were too widened and behind him the two soilders were on the floor and just about to get up, staring at her he murmurred, "Ichigo?"

--

**Cliffy time! So yeah the two have finally met and there was also a twist in the story with the four being siblings and their father being Deep Blue. Who is their mother you may wonder, well continue to read and it will all unravel in the end. **

**Translations: **

**Onee-chan – Older sister**

**Baka – Idiot**

**Mizu – Water **

**Hai – Yes**

**Kaze – Wind **

**Kaji – Fire**

**Tsuchi – Earth**


	6. Ill Protect You

Some girl aliens show up asking to escort Ichigo to a planet, she wakes up shouting only to find Lettuce and Pudding there asw

**Hello people, here's the next chapter.**

**Kish: xGlitterEyesx does not own Tokyo Mew Mew or any of it's characters no matter how much she wants it to be true. She does, however, own Mizu, Kaji, Kaze and Tsuchi. **

**Thanks Kish.**

**--**

Before Ichigo could answer the door suddenly flew open, looking up her eyes widened to their limit upon seeing the alien standing in the doorway.

"K-Kisshu?" she whispered.

Kisshu panted heavily, it was obvious he had been running. His eyes were too widened and behind him the two soilders were on the floor and just about to get up, staring at her he murmurred, "Ichigo?"

--

"Kisshu!" Mizu cried standing up, "Why are you here?"

Kisshu shot a glare at her, "Why did you keep this from me?!"

By now the two soilders behind had stood back up however Mizu shook them a stare telling them to stay put.

Kisshu looked back at Ichigo, "Ichigo have they hurt you in any way?"

Ichigo tried to find the words to say something but couldn't.

"We haven't done anything." Mizu stated.

"Why is she here?" Kisshu asked in a harsh voice directed at Mizu.

Mizu sighed obviously knowing she had to explain, "She was bitten by one of our aliens who was diseased. Her mew genes however fought it off and so she is fine, we need some of her blood and then we may save our race. But she won't give any so we are keeping her here till she does."

Kisshu's eyes widened and he quickly walked forward and placed his hands on both of Ichigo's shoulders, "Are you okay Ichigo?"

Ichigo looked to the side trying to avoid eye contact, for some reason she didn't wish to look at him, "Hai." she mumbled.

"Ichigo?" Kisshu asked worriedly.

Mizu quickly put a hand on Kisshu's shoulder and he looked her way, "Please, she's been through a lot."

Kisshu released Ichigo and turned to glare at Mizu again, "Why did you keep this from me? Not only did you not tell me about Kaze, you also keep a huge secret like this from me? How do you think I feel?!"

Mizu sighed, "I just need to be with Ichigo for a bit and then she'll be allowed to wander freely on our planet till she willingly gives some blood. Then we'll return her to her planet."

Kisshu looked at Ichigo, "Ichigo?"

Ichigo bit her lip, _I can't keep avoiding him..._

Turning her head back around she asked flatly, "Nani?"

Kisshu seemed surprise at her flat tone but managed to reply, "I'll see you again... and I promise... I promise you, I won't let anything happen to you."

"Kay..." she murmurred looking another way again.

Kisshu gave a sad look before Mizu put a hand on his back and gestured for him to leave, "Don't defy the council Kisshu." she stated, when they were both at the front door Ichigo saw Mizu whispering something to him.

A second later Kisshu gave a glance to her before leaving and closing the door, Mizu then walked back.

"Are you okay?"

Ichigo sighed, "I'm fine."

Mizu smiled, "Well your bite mark looks fine and should disappear within a day. Are you still against us using your blood?"

Ichigo thought back to the mews and Masaya, she was certain they would save her! Until then she'd just have to cope...

"Hai."

Mizu nodded in understanding, "Very well. You should get some sleep, tomorrow I'll help show you around."

"Well I see Kisshu again?" Ichigo asked.

Mizu paused for a moment before answering, "It's very likely."

As Mizu reopened the door she said, "Good night Mew Ichigo."

As the door shut Ichigo lay flat on the bed, "When will this nightmare end?"

--

As Pai and Taruto ran down the corridor they spotted Kisshu walking in the opposite direction towards them.

"Kisshu!" Taruto cried.

Kisshu who was looking down at the floor looked up in response to their voice and as they reached him Pai asked, "What have you done?"

"I saw her."

"Huh?" Taruto asked.

"I saw Ichigo." Kisshu stated.

"Did you do anything rash?" Pai said worriedly.

Kisshu shook his head slowly, "Iie. Mizu was there and explained why she was here; I'm going to watch out for her whilst she's here."

"Kisshu aren't you forgetting something?" Pai asked.

Kisshu looked at him with a puzzled face.

"Kaze." Pai stated, "She's been waiting to see you for years, I doubt you can look after both Ichigo and Kaze without Kaze finding out."

Kisshu bit his lip as he thought and after a few moments said, "I'll go meet her then."

"You can't."

"Why not?" Kisshu asked.

"Kisshu, Kaze has been locked up for three years because she took the wrap for something you did. She'll obviously have to go through many trials just so she is able to walk around. You won't be able to meet her till tomorrow."

"Pai I already know why she was locked up, there's no need to remind me. I've felt guilty every time I thought of her." Kisshu snapped.

"I'm just saying Kisshu; you can't look after two girls at once." Pai said.

--

Kaji and Tsuchi waited out a door silently, a few minutes later it opened and Kaze walked out. She no longer had and chains on however she was still in the same clothes and quite filthy.

"Are you all done?" Tsuchi asked.

Kaze nodded and smiled, "Hai... I'll go wash and then meet him."

"You still like him?" Kaji asked.

Kaze nodded again, "Of course. I'm the one who chose to cover for him and I would do it again. I can't wait till I meet him again."

Kaji and Tsuchi exchanged worried glances.

--

The next morning back on earth Ichigo's friends were in panick.

"Ryou there must be some way to rescue her!" Mint cried as they all waited around the basement. It was early morning and they had all come here early along with Masaya hoping that over night Ryou and Keiichiro had found something.

"I don't know how we can get onto their planet." Ryou shouted back, "Unless..."

"Unless what?" Lettuce asked.

"The only way we can get there is if someone teleports us there, other known as an alien. There are three aliens we know who can get us there."

"But how do we contact them?" Zakuro stated.

"I know how."

Everyone turned their attention towards Pudding.

"You do?" Masaya asked quite surprised.

Pudding nodded, "Taru-Taru and me still meet one another regularly so next time we meet I can try and get him to take us all there."

"You still talk to him?" Mint asked surprised.

Pudding smiled, "Yup! We bestest friends. We meet every Monday."

"But that's in two days." Lettuce commented.

Pudding nodded, "I'll try to get him to take us then."

"But until then there's nothing we can do..." Masaya mumbled.

"It looks like it." Keiichiro stated sadly.

Masaya looked down at the floor, "Ichigo..."

--

At the same time when Ichigo had woke up she waited in her room patiently. By now she needed new clothes but was still insistent on not wearing the one's in the wardrobe, she would ask Mizu for some other, more suitable clothing.

Her phone was still not working so she couldn't contact anyone which saddened her but she was still hopeful that they would save her.

After waiting half an hour she got fed up and went to the door, it was obviously locked but she tried something different.

Ichigo pressed her ear against the door to hear if anyone was outside, when she heard nothing she backed away a few feet from the door.

"Here goes." she murmurred.

Running forward she used all the power in her right leg to kick the door, when she hit the door Ichigo felt the full force of the impact in her leg. As she fell on the floor she winced in pain but was at least happy the door had opened.

"Wish me luck..." she whispered to herself.

Tip-toeing ever so silent she came into a corridor with doors on either side; walking left she wondered what time it was. At the end of the corridor was another door and also a corridor to the right, checking around the corner to make sure nobody was there she then went to the door opposite and opened it. Inside were some stairs and deciding to use them went downstairs.

There was many floors and it seemed to go on forever, by the time she finally reached the bottom her legs ached terribly and she was dying for a drink.

_I can't wait till I return to Earth..._

Walking through the door at the bottom she found herself on another corridor however there weren't as many doors. Unlike the other corridors which had all been white and lit by lights this was a stone corridor and had torches, in truth she felt like she was stepping into the past.

"Well I'm not jealous of their interior decorating, that's for sure." she murmurred trying to cheer herself up with jokes.

The corridor didn't link onto any others and was only long enough to have three doors on each side. It made her wonder what kind of things were down here but she wasn't eager to find out.

Turning back around she walked back the way to the stairs as she was hoping to find an exit.

As she opened the door to the stairs she suddenly felt a hand cover her mouth and another wrap around her waist, she heard a clang of steel suggesting the person had a sword or some weapon of metal.

"Mmph!" she cried.

"Move one inch and I'll kill you." said a cold voice.

Ichigo's eyes widened,_ No... _

--

**So there's the 5****th**** chapter! (Excluding Author's Notes) Oh and here is the translations for this chapter, I used quite a few Japanese words. **

**Translations: **

**Mizu – Water **

**Hai – Yes**

**Nani – What**

**Iie – No **

**Kaze – Wind**

**Kaji – Fire**

**Tsuchi - Earth**


	7. I Love You!

**Here's the next chapter people, took me a while to do this one as I had loads of things coming up. Anyway here's the disclaimer from Kish.**

**Kish: xGlitterEyesx does not own TMM or any of it's characters as much as she may wish it. She does however own all OC's in this story such as Mizu, Kaze, Kaji and Tsuchi!**

**--**

_As she opened the door to the stairs she suddenly felt a hand cover her mouth and another wrap around her waist, she heard a clang of steel suggesting the person had a sword or some weapon of metal._

_"Mmph!" she cried._

_"Move one inch and I'll kill you." said a cold voice._

_Ichigo's eyes widened, No... _

--

Ichigo stood still and realised she'd heard that voice before but where... she tried to turn her head but the voice said.

"I said stay still."

She then remembered it to be Tsuchi, the one from the council. The cold voice was identical.

"Tsuchi!" cried a voice suddenly.

Tsuchi turned forcing Ichigo to do so aswell so they were turning the opposite way at Mizu. One of the doors was open and she was stood next to it, she was wearing a long brown dress that came to her knees which was more like a nighty and her blue hair was tied up in a bun with about half of it coming down to her shoulders. She had her arms folded and was glaring angrily.

"Mizu why are you out of bed?" Tsuchi asked.

"Never mind that, release Mew Ichigo at once." she demanded in a cold voice.

Tsuchi sighed and let go of Ichigo who immediately turned so she was facing him and retreated backwards a few steps.

"Ichigo?"

Ichigo jumped as a hand touched her shoulder, turning she found Mizu looking up at her.

"What are you doing down here?" Mizu asked.

"I was just looking for someone to tell me the time." she lied.

Mizu smiled and Ichigo wondered if she knew she was lying, "If you must know it's 6am. You're not up that early though as the important members of the aliens usually get up around half past."

Ichigo nodded, "Kay."

Suddenly another door opened on the same side as where Mizu had come out, stepping out of the door was a figure who Ichigo realised to be another member of the council.

Scratching his hair with one of his hands he yawned then said, "What's with all the noise?" He was currently wearing the same as Tsuchi which was some brown pants and a top.

"It's nothing Kaji." Mizu said sweetly.

Kaji looked over to her and his eyes widened, "What's the human doing here?"

Ichigo glared, "The 'human' does have a name!" she snapped, she was sick of being treated by everyone else as an object.

Suddenly another door opened on the opposite side to Kaji's, Ichigo turned her head to see a girl poke her head around the door. She appeared older than Mizu and had snow white hair tied in two pigtails that came down to just past her shoulders.

"Eh, why so loud?" she asked, as her eyes met Ichigo she seemed surprised and fully stepped out. She was wearing the same thing as Mizu.

"Is this the human?" she asked.

Ichigo tried her best to not snap again, not only because she didn't want them to think badly of her but also because she wanted to find out who this girl was. She already guessed she was Kaze from the symbol on her forehead.

"H-Hai." Mizu stammered, "But Kaze, you should be in bed."

Kaze ignored Mizu and walked in front of Ichigo, she was around the same height as her. After staring for a moment she asked, "Are you the one who killed our father?"

The question surprised Ichigo but she murmurred, "Hai."

Kaze smiled weakly, "I forgive you."

Then to Ichigo's surprise Kaze hugged her.

"Erm..." she muttered.

Kaze then stepped away and smiled, looking at Tsuchi she asked, "What time is it?"

"Six." Tsuchi replied.

Kaze smiled, "Great then we'll be getting up soon."

Returning her gaze to Ichigo she said, "I can't wait to talk to you, I find humans interesting and always like to learn about them."

Ichigo paused before replying, "Erm... okay."

Kaze then looked at Mizu and asked, "Do you know where Kisshu is?"

The question hit Ichigo hard and her eyes widened.

"Of course not." Mizu replied quickly, "Now go back to bed, I'll take Ichigo away." she said already dragging Ichigo away. It was clear Mizu didn't want Ichigo to be near Kaze.

Before any of the other aliens could say anything Mizu was already pulling Ichigo up the stairs, "Erm..." Ichigo said when she finally got in the same pace as Mizu, "Is that where all you live?"

"Yes and no." Mizu replied, "Because we're the council members us four are needed a lot so years ago we moved out of our house and into those rooms so we could be closer and it also let us able to meet one another without teleporting. There are bedrooms but also have a lot of other things in there aswell."

Ichigo nodded, "That was Kaze right?"

Mizu nodded, "Hai."

"Your sister?"

"Hai."

Ichigo paused before asking the next question, she wasn't sure to weather to ask it.

"I know it's not my business but—"

"Then don't ask." Mizu interrupted.

Ichigo sighed and obeyed, after they had reached her room Mizu bowed slightly.

"You should get ready soon as we'll then be getting up."

"Oh that reminds me." Ichigo said, "The things in the wardrobe are too alien for me, don't you have any human clothes?"

Mizu paused before nodding, "Hai. I'll get some from Kaze."

"Kaze?"

"Hai. She enjoys wearing human clothes and has many. Goodbye." she said leaving her.

Ichigo sighed and walked into her room and thought back to Kaze, how did she know Kisshu? She had already guessed lots of people would know him but Kaze seemed eager to find him.

--

Masaya sat in his bedroom; he had just come home from the café and couldn't stop worrying about Ichigo. He had tried her phone but got no response. As he thought back again to their meeting before she had disappeared he wished he'd said something different. Ichigo had been right in saying that he'd said he'd loved her but that was it, he had said exactly that word: 'loved.' Loved as in a past tense, he sighed. Now that she was gone he realised that he still loved her no matter what he said then.

"Ichigo..."

--

An hour later Ichigo walked out of the door of her room, Mizu had since brought her some earth clothes which fit perfectly. She had on a white shirt with a strawberry on which Mizu said Kaze had picked out for her and a blue skirt and sandals. Unlike the aliens clothes they felt comfy and weren't too revealing.

Next to her was Mizu who Ichigo trusted the most out of the aliens; however she was still insistent on not giving the aliens her blood. She had thought out a plan though to escape, all she needed was Kisshu.

"So where are we going?" Ichigo asked.

"Outside."

"Outside?" Ichigo gasped, she didn't know what the outside of the alien planet looked like as of yet as there was no windows she had seen.

When they walked half way down the stairs she asked Mizu, "How come you guys don't teleport?"

"With this disease going on you can't teleport unless you have a pass." she said brining out a small card about the same size as a credit card, on it was a small photo of her with a the title "Teleport Pass."

"Kay." Ichigo said.

Three quarters of the way down Mizu walked away from the stairs and down some corridors. All the aliens along the corridors widened their eyes and whispered when they saw Ichigo; although nervous she tried her best to not show it.

"We're here."

Ichigo looked up to find a door at the end of the corridor, she smiled. Daylight at last! Picking up the pace she opened the double doors and looked outside at the alien's planet, she was surprised at how well the mew aqua had restored the planet so far. The whether was fine now and the climate was fine enough to live with, although it was different to earth in many ways of course. It was a lot colder and in the horizon she could see the high parts of the planet were still covered in snow. Buildings were now built and some still on going. Grass was currently continuing to grow through the ground and many aliens were walking about.

"We're proud of how far we've come." Mizu stated.

Ichigo looked down at her and smiled, "I'm glad for you."

"Ichigo?"

Ichigo turned her head to see Kisshu, Pai and Taruto at the bottom of the steps that lead to the building. She bit her lip, _I have to do this!_

Mizu and Ichigo walked both walked down and Ichigo smiled, "H-Hi guys."

The three seemed surprised by her cheerfulness, "Hi Ichigo." Kisshu finally said.

Ichigo looked at the other two to see if they had changed in the time since she had last seen them, Kisshu hadn't changed at all. Even his hair was the same length. Pai and Taruto also seemed more or less unchanged, Pai's hair seemed to have grown slightly more and Taruto was taller now and clearly older, she was surprised by how much more mature he seemed.

"Hello Lady Mizu." Pai stated.

"H-Hello." Mizu stammered.

Ichigo looked down at Mizu only to see her smiling up at Pai, her cheeks were slightly red and she was biting her lip. _Does she... have a crush on Pai?_ Right now was the only time Ichigo found Mizu seeming more like her actual age, usually she appeared much more mature.

"Ichigo are you okay?" Kisshu asked.

Ichigo nodded, "Hai. It's good to see you're okay." she murmurred.

Kisshu smiled weakly, "You too. I hope you and Masaya are doing well together."

"H-Hai." Ichigo replied.

"Mizu I need another pass for in two days time." Taruto suddenly said.

Ichigo looked at him, "What for?"

"Teleportation." Pai stated, "He visits your fellow friend, Mew Pudding often."

Ichigo was taken back by this statement, "Huh? Pudding never mentioned anything."

"I'll retrieve one for you." Mizu replied back to her mature voice.

"Mizu?" Kisshu asked, "Can I speak to Ichigo alone?"

Ichigo eye's widened.

"Ichigo?" Mizu asked, "Do you wish to?"

Ichigo looked at her and paused for a moment before replying, "Hai."

"Very well." Mizu stated, turning her gaze to Kisshu she said, "Just make sure you don't let _her_ down."

Kisshu nodded and before Ichigo knew what was happening he had grabbed her arm and was pulling her away.

Ichigo looked behind her as she walked to see the three talking to one another, biting her lip she continued to walk with Kisshu. As they both walked along Ichigo wondered what to say, it was strange walking along with Kisshu like this as when she had been on earth she had always been rejecting him.

The buildings were placed similar to earth's buildings as like earth the alien's planet now had roads for people to walk along but of course no cars were here. After all they could always teleport-- well if they had a pass that is... It was strange to think that such a planet had come so far and was already being set back again by this disease. It made Ichigo feel guilty about not giving her blood.

"You know..." Kisshu said bringing her out of her thoughts, "It took me ages to get over you Ichigo." he murmurred.

Both of them stopped walking and Ichigo wondered what to say, she had hoped he wouldn't bring this up.

"I was angry when I found out they'd kept you here without telling me." he murmurred, he was looking of to side and obviously trying to avoid eye contact.

Ichigo bit her lip and after an awkward silence took in a deep breathe before asking, "Kish?"

Kisshu looked at her.

"You care for me right?" she stated.

Kisshu seemed slightly startled by the question but nodded.

"Well then you understand that I can't stay here." she explained, "Can't you please teleport me to earth? I know it's illegal without a pass but if they ask you why you did it you could always say I transformed and told you to do it otherwise I'd kill you. Please?" she asked trying to persuade him.

Kisshu's eyes softened, "Ichigo..." he looked down at the floor, "I can't do that..."

"I thought you'd say that." she said smiling and looking off to the side, "But it's okay."

"I do care for you but... but last time I defied the council someone got hurt because of it."

Ichigo turned her head back so she was facing him, "Huh?"

Kisshu sighed, "Ichigo three years ago I went against the council's wishes and did something terrible. But... another person protected me and took the wrap for me, because of that they've spent the past three years locked up and being tortured. I just can't risk that happening again. I'm sorry"

"No I should be sorry." Ichigo murmurred, "If I'd known I'd never have asked you."

Kish smiled slightly and opened his mouth to say something when suddenly a voice hit the air.

"Kisshu!"

Both of them turned their heads to see Kaze stood several feet away, she was panting heavily and was currently wearing human clothes such as black flip flops, white shorts and a black top.

"K-Kaze?" Kisshu stammered.

Ichigo watched as Kaze then ran forward and past her and suddenly threw her arms around Kisshu, Ichigo watched in surprise.

"K-Kaze, what are you doing?" Kisshu asked with red cheeks, Ichigo smirked slightly. She had never seen Kisshu blush before...

"I'm so glad I finally got to see you." Kaze cried, "I've never stopped thinking of you Kisshu!"

The next thing that happened caused Ichigo's eyes; it was even more shocking than meeting Kisshu.

Kaze then looked up at Kisshu in his face and cried, "I love you!" Before Ichigo knew what was happening she had leapt forward and pressed her lips against Kisshu's to his surprise aswell, however what was even more surprising was that he didn't withdraw.

_Their... lovers?_

--

**Okay so there you go, please review people! Whilst first writing this I was sleepy and only doing it because there was nothing else to do but after having some coffee and listening to some of my favourite songs I was lively and inspired. Infact I've already started writing the next chapter, it's that song The End of Heartache by Kill Switch Engaged that got me writing this lol. Weird considering how it goes... oh well. Anyway next chapter coming soon! **

**Translations: **

**Tsuchi - Earth**

**Mizu – Water **

**Kaji – Fire**

**Kaze – Wind**

**Hai – Yes**


	8. Dizziness

Kaze then looked up at Kisshu in his face and cried, "I love you!" Before Ichigo knew what was happening she had leapt forward and pressed her lips against Kisshu's to his surprise aswell, however what was even more surprising was that he didn't withdraw.

_Their... lovers?_

Ichigo stood there for a second in shock, her eyes widened and within the two seconds that seemed to past hundreds of thoughts whizzed through her mind.

After those few seconds Kisshu managed to bring himself back after the obvious shock and pulled away.

"K-Kaze!" he cried flustered.

Kaze who was still holding her arms around him looked at him, "I missed you so much!" she cried, "There wasn't a day in those three years I didn't think about you! Even when they tortured me!"

Ichigo then remembered Kisshu saying someone had taken a rap for him, Kaze was that person? So she had spent three years in jail...

It was then Kaze turned to glance at Ichigo as if she had only just become visible, "Huh? How come you're with Ichigo Kish?" she asked.

Kisshu glanced from Ichigo to Kish then pulled from Kaze's grasp.

Kaze allowed him and turned to Ichigo ready to ask something.

Ichigo wasn't ready for an interview, smiling weakly she said, "Hi I was just talking with Kish. I guess I should leave you..." she trailed off.

"Ichigo wait!" Kisshu said as she turned to run.

She ignored him and continued running off and heard him shout after her once more, turning a corner she suddenly rammed into a chest. Pulling away she mumbled an apology.

"Oh it's you."

Ichigo looked up at the voice to see Kaji standing there staring down at her, stepping away she was about to go but he grabbed her wrist.

"Wait." he said turning her so she was facing him, "Where's Kish?"

Ichigo sighed, "With Kaze now I have to—"

"What?" Kaji asked surprised, "So you—"

"Yes." Ichigo interrupted, "I know their lovers."

Kaji opened his mouth to say something but she pulled away and ran off before he could, walking up to the building she had been in she sat on the steps that lead up to the entrance and sat down. Aliens around glanced at her as they passed by but Ichigo didn't mind.

Ichigo cupped her chin in her hands and sighed, so Kisshu had a girlfriend... It would explain why Kaze had taken the rap for whatever it was he had done.

Then it hit her, if he was her girlfriend why had he kissed and said he loved her whilst he visited earth? Her face turned into a frown, she had always known he was lying...

Not only was he cheating on his girlfriend he had lied to her the whole time, she couldn't believe she had now asked him for help.

"Ichigo?"

Ichigo turned her head to see Pai and Taruto, she couldn't go anywhere without meeting an alien that spoke to her...

"Nani?" she asked returning her gaze in front of her.

A second later Taruto had sat a step below her and was watching her, she knew Pai was stood next to her.

"Where's Kish?" Pai's voice asked.

Ichigo shrugged, "Off with his girlfriend."

"Kaze?" Taruto asked.

Ichigo stood up and nodded then it hit her, "Wait if you knew Kaze was his girlfriend why did you let him hit on me on earth!" she yelled at both of them, "You could have warned me he was lying!"

"Calm down." Pai said, "Everything will be explained sooner or later."

Ichigo shook her head, tears falling down her face, "I'm fed up with having things kept from me! I want to go home!" she cried looking down at the floor and clenching her fists, her hair covered her crying eyes but droplets of water fell to the floor.

"I want you to take me back." she stated, "I hate it here."

There was silence.

"Fine then I'm leaving." she said turning to walk away.

"Wait!" Taruto cried.

She ignored him and continued walking on looking down at the stairs, closing her eyes for a second she sighed.

**TRIP!**

Ichigo's eyes shot open as she misfooted a step and flew down the stairs, she closed her eyes waiting for contact but it never came.

Opening her eyes she found herself being held by someone like a princess, looking up she saw Tsuchi glaring down at her.

"Ichigo!"

Ichigo looked to her side to see Mizu and Kaji coming towards them, Pai and Taruto were stood a few feet away and she could glimpse Kisshu and Kaze turning a corner... holding hands.

"Ichigo!" Mizu cried, the voice seemed more distant now...

Closing her eyes she let darkness envelope her...

--

(On Earth)

Ryou sat at the computer in the basement typing away, the remaining mews weren't working till the situation was handled.

Sighing he closed his eyes and rubbed his temples, he had been at this for five hours straight.

"Tired?"

Ryou opened his eyes at the voice to see Masaya in the doorway.

"Came to see if you had anything." he stated.

Ryou swivelled in his chair, "Nothing."

Masaya took a chair offered to him and sighed, "I'm worried."

"We all are." Ryou said.

Masaya nodded, "I know but the last time we met..."

"Wanna talk about it?" Ryou said leaning in his chair and stretching his arms above him and his back. (Ryou's fangirls scream lol.)

Masaya smirked, "I have nothing else to do."

After a few moments of silence Masaya said, "It was the night before she disappeared, we met on a street because I'd asked her to meet here there." he paused for a moment before continuing, "I told her that I loved her, in exactly those words. I explained I had loved her but recently we'd seemed more distant and I wasn't sure of my feelings now, I asked her about her feelings and she merely stayed silent."

There was another pause and Masaya sighed, "We then went out separate ways, it's my fault. If I hadn't called her out so late she wouldn't have been walking home and gotten kidnapped."

"You can't blame yourself."

Masaya and Ryou jolted at the voice and turning to the basement door were shocked to see the three older mews there along with Keiichiro.

"I said you were off work." Ryou said.

"And we ignored you." Mint said as the three walked in.

"Why are you here not that I mean to sound round." Masaya stated.

"Same reason as you." Zakuro replied.

"We're worried." Lettuce added.

Masaya looked off to the opposite wall, "Now that she's gone I feel guilty and miss her, but... I don't know if I do still love her or if it's just guilt."

"If she were here what would you do?" Zakuro asked.

"Hug her and say I missed her." Masaya mumbled.

"Would you kiss her?" Zakuro asked as the two did their own conversation.

Masaya paused for a moment in thought then in the end he nodded, "If she'd let me."

"Then you love her." Zakuro said, "If you merely hugged her it would be a friendly gesture, a kiss is much more."

"She's right." Lettuce said.

The five stayed in silence for a while till Ryou asked, "Where's Pudding?"

"At her home looking after her siblings." Mint replied.

"Two days..." Masaya whispered to himself, "Anything could happen in that time."

--

_Ichigo stood in darkness, despite this she could see herself and her hands. Looking around she shouted, "Hello?"_

_"Hi."_

_Ichigo turned her head at the voice to see Masaya, smiling she said, "Masaya!"_

_Masaya then began to fade, she made to leap forward but found herself rooted to the spot, "Masaya, don't go!" she cried._

_It was too late... he faded away..._

_Looking around she then saw Kisshu staring at her, smiling she said, "Kisshu!"_

_No answer._

_He wasn't looking at her... he was looking through her... He then smiled and waved at something behind her, turning she saw Kaze. As she ran past her she jumped into Kish's arms and the image then faded._

_A second later she saw a figure, at first she couldn't recognise him but as two sharp teeth glinted her eyes widened in horror and she remember the figure from the park._

_"No..." she whispered._

_The figure's red eyes gleamed and he leapt forward..._

"No!" Ichigo shouted kicking and clawing as she squired around.

She tried to escape but found herself being pinned to a mattress, to hands were holding her wrists above her and two separate pair of hands were each trying to restrain her legs.

"Get off me!" she yelled.

"Ichigo!"

Ichigo's eyes shot open and she found herself in a bed, panting heavily for breathe her eyes darted around and she found Tsuchi holding her wrists tightly and Kaji and Pai holding her legs.

In the room were Taruto & Mizu, Kaze and Kisshu were nowhere to be seen... somehow this relieved her.

The three aliens released her hands and feet and she took a deep breathe in, she slowly sat up only to be met with dizziness.

"Easy." Mizu said, "You fainted."

Ichigo put a hand to her hand to find herself burning up, she tried to speak but her throat was dry.

Mizu smiled and offered her a glass of water, "Drink you're dehydrated." she stated, "I'll have some food brought up."

Ichigo gratefully took the water and drank it, gulping it down in a few seconds she then concentrated on breathing. After she had calmed down fully she asked, "What happened?"

"You fainted." Kaji stated, "From lack of water and food."

"I'm sorry." Mizu said, "I should have taken better care of you."

"You've been screaming and kicking for ten minutes." Tsuchi grumbled looking off to the side.

Ichigo remained silent, "I want to sleep." she stated.

"But you need to eat." Mizu protested.

"I will after I sleep." Ichigo replied back flatly.

"But—" Mizu began.

"AFTER!" Ichigo shouted, she heard Kaji restraining Tsuchi a second later, sighing she looked down and said, "Just leave me in peace, I'm dizzy. Being held hostage is hard work." she muttered.

Mizu sighed and they all retreated, looking up Ichigo watched them walk out. She received a glare from Tsuchi and as Mizu was the last to leave she sent her a sympathetic glance and mouthed the word 'sorry.'

As soon as the door shut Ichigo tossed her head into the pillow and wished for sleep to come so she didn't have to think about anything.

_Guys... _she thought referring to the mews and others, _...Please get me quick._

--

**Okay I know this chapter didn't really explain anything but I'll try to answer all your questions next chapter. This was basically to tell you Ichigo's reaction and what was happening on earth. Oh and guess what? In the future chapters of the story I have a BRILLIANT shock to the story! Heheheh... well actually there's about four to come... I won't bother with translations this time as I've already followed them, that and I'm too dizzy. I'm starting to feel like Ichigo, I'm sooo tired and my bed is so welcoming. (Gazes dreamily at bed) Anyway that's why this chapter is so short, see you next time! Ja ne!**


	9. Lovers?

Kaze then looked up at Kisshu in his face and cried, "I love you!" Before Ichigo knew what was happening she had leapt forward and pressed her lips against Kisshu's to his surprise aswell, however what was even more surprising was that he didn't withdraw.

_Their... lovers?_

Ichigo stood there for a second in shock, her eyes widened and within the two seconds that seemed to pass, hundreds of thoughts whizzed through her mind.

After those few seconds Kisshu managed to bring himself back after the obvious shock and pulled away.

"K-Kaze!" he cried flustered.

Kaze who was still holding her arms around him looked at him, "I missed you so much!" she cried, "There wasn't a day in those three years I didn't think about you! Even when they tortured me!"

Ichigo then remembered Kisshu saying someone had taken a rap for him, Kaze was that person? So she had spent three years in jail...

It was then Kaze turned to glance at Ichigo as if she had only just become visible, "Huh? How come you're with Ichigo Kish?" she asked.

Kisshu glanced from Ichigo to Kish then pulled from Kaze's grasp.

Kaze allowed him and turned to Ichigo ready to ask something.

Ichigo wasn't ready for an interview, smiling weakly she said, "Hi I was just talking with Kish. I guess I should leave you..." she trailed off.

"Ichigo wait!" Kisshu said as she turned to run.

She ignored him and continued running off and heard him shout after her once more, turning a corner she suddenly rammed into a chest. Pulling away she mumbled an apology.

"Oh it's you."

Ichigo looked up at the voice to see Kaji standing there staring down at her, stepping away she was about to go but he grabbed her wrist.

"Wait." he said turning her so she was facing him, "Where's Kish?"

Ichigo sighed, "With Kaze now I have to—"

"What?" Kaji asked surprised, "So you—"

"Yes." Ichigo interrupted, "I know their lovers."

Kaji opened his mouth to say something but she pulled away and ran off before he could, walking up to the building she had been in she sat on the steps that lead up to the entrance and sat down. Aliens around glanced at her as they passed by but Ichigo didn't mind.

Ichigo cupped her chin in her hands and sighed, so Kisshu had a girlfriend... It would explain why Kaze had taken the rap for whatever it was he had done.

Then it hit her, if he was her girlfriend why had he kissed and said he loved her whilst he visited earth? Her face turned into a frown, she had always known he was lying...

Not only was he cheating on his girlfriend he had lied to her the whole time, she couldn't believe she had now asked him for help.

"Ichigo?"

Ichigo turned her head to see Pai and Taruto, she couldn't go anywhere without meeting an alien that spoke to her...

"Nani?" she asked returning her gaze in front of her.

A second later Taruto had sat a step below her and was watching her; she knew Pai was stood next to her.

"Where's Kish?" Pai's voice asked.

Ichigo shrugged, "Off with his girlfriend."

"Kaze?" Taruto asked.

Ichigo stood up and nodded then it hit her, "Wait if you knew Kaze was his girlfriend why did you let him hit on me on earth!" she yelled at both of them, "You could have warned me he was lying!"

"Calm down." Pai said, "Everything will be explained sooner or later."

Ichigo shook her head, tears falling down her face, "I'm fed up with having things kept from me! I want to go home!" she cried looking down at the floor and clenching her fists, her hair covered her crying eyes but droplets of water fell to the floor.

"I want you to take me back." she stated, "I hate it here."

There was silence.

"Fine then I'm leaving." she said turning to walk away.

"Wait!" Taruto cried.

She ignored him and continued walking on looking down at the stairs, closing her eyes for a second she sighed.

**TRIP!**

Ichigo's eyes shot open as she misfooted a step and flew down the stairs, she closed her eyes waiting for contact but it never came.

Opening her eyes she found herself being held by someone like a princess, looking up she saw Tsuchi glaring down at her.

"Ichigo!"

Ichigo looked to her side to see Mizu and Kaji coming towards them, Pai and Taruto were stood a few feet away and she could glimpse Kisshu and Kaze turning a corner... holding hands.

"Ichigo!" Mizu cried, the voice seemed more distant now...

Closing her eyes she let darkness envelope her...

--

(On Earth)

Ryou sat at the computer in the basement typing away, the remaining mews weren't working till the situation was handled.

Sighing he closed his eyes and rubbed his temples, he had been at this for five hours straight.

"Tired?"

Ryou opened his eyes at the voice to see Masaya in the doorway.

"Came to see if you had anything." he stated.

Ryou swivelled in his chair, "Nothing."

Masaya took a chair offered to him and sighed, "I'm worried."

"We all are." Ryou said.

Masaya nodded, "I know but the last time we met..."

"Wanna talk about it?" Ryou said leaning in his chair and stretching his arms above him and his back. (Ryou's fangirls scream lol.)

Masaya smirked, "I have nothing else to do."

After a few moments of silence Masaya said, "It was the night before she disappeared, we met on a street because I'd asked her to meet here there." he paused for a moment before continuing, "I told her that I loved her, in exactly those words. I explained I had loved her but recently we'd seemed more distant and I wasn't sure of my feelings now, I asked her about her feelings and she merely stayed silent."

There was another pause and Masaya sighed, "We then went out separate ways, it's my fault. If I hadn't called her out so late she wouldn't have been walking home and gotten kidnapped."

"You can't blame yourself."

Masaya and Ryou jolted at the voice and turning to the basement door were shocked to see the three older mews there along with Keiichiro.

"I said you were off work." Ryou said.

"And we ignored you." Mint said as the three walked in.

"Why are you here not that I mean to sound round." Masaya stated.

"Same reason as you." Zakuro replied.

"We're worried." Lettuce added.

Masaya looked off to the opposite wall, "Now that she's gone I feel guilty and miss her, but... I don't know if I do still love her or if it's just guilt."

"If she were here what would you do?" Zakuro asked.

"Hug her and say I missed her." Masaya mumbled.

"Would you kiss her?" Zakuro asked as the two did their own conversation.

Masaya paused for a moment in thought then in the end he nodded, "If she'd let me."

"Then you love her." Zakuro said, "If you merely hugged her it would be a friendly gesture, a kiss is much more."

"She's right." Lettuce said.

The five stayed in silence for a while till Ryou asked, "Where's Pudding?"

"At her home looking after her siblings." Mint replied.

"Two days..." Masaya whispered to himself, "Anything could happen in that time."

--

_Ichigo stood in darkness, despite this she could see herself and her hands. Looking around she shouted, "Hello?"_

_"Hi."_

_Ichigo turned her head at the voice to see Masaya, smiling she said, "Masaya!"_

_Masaya then began to fade, she made to leap forward but found herself rooted to the spot, "Masaya, don't go!" she cried._

_It was too late... he faded away..._

_Looking around she then saw Kisshu staring at her, smiling she said, "Kisshu!"_

_No answer._

_He wasn't looking at her... he was looking through her... He then smiled and waved at something behind her, turning she saw Kaze. As she ran past her she jumped into Kish's arms and the image then faded._

_A second later she saw a figure, at first she couldn't recognise him but as two sharp teeth glinted her eyes widened in horror and she remember the figure from the park._

_"No..." she whispered._

_The figure's red eyes gleamed and he leapt forward..._

"No!" Ichigo shouted kicking and clawing as she squirmed around.

She tried to escape but found herself being pinned to a mattress, two hands were holding her wrists above her and two separate pair of hands were each trying to restrain her legs.

"Get off me!" she yelled.

"Ichigo!"

Ichigo's eyes shot open and she found herself in a bed, panting heavily for breathe her eyes darted around and she found Tsuchi holding her wrists tightly and Kaji and Pai holding her legs.

In the room were Taruto & Mizu, Kaze and Kisshu were nowhere to be seen... somehow this relieved her.

The three aliens released her hands and feet and she took a deep breathe in; she slowly sat up only to be met with dizziness.

"Easy." Mizu said, "You fainted."

Ichigo put a hand to her hand to find herself burning up, she tried to speak but her throat was dry.

Mizu smiled and offered her a glass of water, "Drink you're dehydrated." she stated, "I'll have some food brought up."

Ichigo gratefully took the water and drank it, gulping it down in a few seconds she then concentrated on breathing. After she had calmed down fully she asked, "What happened?"

"You fainted." Kaji stated, "From lack of water and food."

"I'm sorry." Mizu said, "I should have taken better care of you."

"You've been screaming and kicking for ten minutes." Tsuchi grumbled looking off to the side.

Ichigo remained silent, "I want to sleep." she stated.

"But you need to eat." Mizu protested.

"I will after I sleep." Ichigo replied back flatly.

"But—" Mizu began.

"AFTER!" Ichigo shouted, she heard Kaji restraining Tsuchi a second later, sighing she looked down and said, "Just leave me in peace, I'm dizzy. Being held hostage is hard work." she muttered.

Mizu sighed and they all retreated, looking up Ichigo watched them walk out. She received a glare from Tsuchi and as Mizu was the last to leave she sent her a sympathetic glance and mouthed the word 'sorry.'

As soon as the door shut Ichigo tossed her head into the pillow and wished for sleep to come so she didn't have to think about anything.

_Guys... _she thought referring to the mews and others, _...Please get me quick._

--

**Okay I know this chapter didn't really explain anything but I'll try to answer all your questions next chapter. This was basically to tell you Ichigo's reaction and what was happening on earth. Oh and guess what? In the future chapters of the story I have a BRILLIANT shock to the story! Heheheh... well actually there's about four to come.... I won't bother with translations this time as I've already followed them, that and I'm too dizzy. I'm starting to feel like Ichigo, I'm sooo tired and my bed is so welcoming. (Gazes dreamily at bed) Anyway that's why this chapter is so short, see you next time! Ja ne!**


	10. Inprisoned

Kaze skipped down the corridors, as she turned a corner she saw Kisshu up ahead speaking with Kaji.

Her eyes lit up, "Kisshu!"

Running down Kisshu glanced her way and barely had to time to prepare himself before she launched herself up at him and sent them both hurdling to the ground.

"Kaze..." Kaji said in a warning voice.

Kaze sighed and stood up allowing Kisshu to do so aswell, it was only then that Kaze realised a tray with human food in Kaji's hand.

"Human food?" she murmurred.

Kaji nervously sent a glance to Kisshu then back at her, "Yeah..."

Then it clicked in her mind, "Oh for Mew Ichigo."

Kaji nodded.

"I'll take it." Kaze offered.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea." Kisshu said.

Kaze frowned at him, "But I want to."

"Why don't we... go talk. You wanted to before right?" Kisshu asked.

Kaze smiled and was about to agree but then realised he was just distracting her, turning back to Kaji she took the tray before he could react and stuck her tongue out.

"Sucker!"

Before either of them could protest she teleported much to their surprise.

"Idiot, does she want to get in trouble so soon." Kaji muttered.

Kisshu sighed, "You know what she's like."

Kaji eyed him, "What about you?"

"Huh?" Kisshu asked.

Kaji narrowed his eyes, "Are you ever gonna tell my sister about Mew Ichigo?"

Kisshu looked away avoiding his gaze, "When the right time comes I will."

Kaji nodded, "Will if you don't someone else will, especially _her._"

"Has she found out about it?" Kisshu asked glancing at him.

Kaji shook his head, "Not yet but she's coming here tomorrow, someone tipped her off."

Panick struck Kisshu, "She knows about Ichigo!"

Kaji shook his head, "No just that something is going on."

"I don't like this."

Kaji nodded, "I know neither do i... but that is what me and my siblings mother's like."

--

Ichigo jolted as an alien teleported into her room, "Ah!" she cried, she was half-way between changing and had no top.

Kaze smiled, "No need to be shy Ichigo, we're both girls."

Ichigo nodded, "R-right...."

Kaze set down the food no the bedside table, "Have a good sleep?"

Ichigo nodded, "Yeah."

Kaze noticed her choosing between some tops laid out on the bed – tops she had lent.

"Try the red; it matches your blue skirt." Kaze suggested.

Ichigo sent her a grateful smile and put it out.

Kaze frowned, "How old are you?"

"Erm... 14." (Ichigo turned 14 during the period the aliens were absent"

Kaze smiled, "Same age as me!"

Ichigo tried her best to smile back.

Kaze sighed, "I was just wondering because you have some real large ones."

"Large?" Ichigo asked confused.

Kaze nodded, "Yeah, large breasts. Mine are tiny."

Ichigo immediately turned several shades of red and folded her arms.

Kaze giggled, "Don't be shy."

Kaze then went and sat on the bed, patting the space behind her Ichigo sat down.

"I'm so happy!" Kaze cried.

"Any reason why?" Ichigo murmurred although she had a fair idea why.

Kaze glanced at her, "Say we're friends right?"

Ichigo was taken by surprise at this but nodded, "S-sure."

Kaze's face lit up, "Then I guess it's okay to tell you."

Kaze turned round on the bed and sat cross-legged, taking a deep breathe in she began, "Well you see... three years ago me and Kisshu – the guy you were with yesterday – were deeply in love and I had hopes for us getting engaged."

At this Ichigo tried to stop thinking of the time's Kisshu had confess to her, they were merely lies anyway... Despite having Masaya it hurt to know she had actually believed Kisshu for a while.

"At one point however..." Kaze said, "Kisshu got into some trouble with the council, you see my mother was really harsh on me and my siblings and when one day she slapped me Kisshu..." she hesitated and looked up to see Ichigo's face, "Well he got angry and attacked my mum."

Ichigo was surprised at this, Ichigo then realised that Mizu had referred to her being 'away' as in dead so had Kisshu killed their mother? A.k.a Deep Blue's lover.

"You mean..." she whispered, "He killed her!?"

Confusion swept Kaze's face, "No." she said, "Of course not."

Ichigo relaxed slightly, the thought of Kisshu killing somebody was slightly nerving.

"Anyway..." Kaze continued, "He failed and because what he'd done was a big offence he was charged and was nearly sent to jail. But... because I loved him so much I confessed, when Kisshu attacked it was dark so my mother never actually identified the attacker, although nearly everyone knew it was Kisshu they had no proof and had to take my word."

"And?" Ichigo said eager to know the rest.

Kaze sighed and looked away, "I was sent to jail and tortured on a daily basis for three years, I was meant to stay there for five years but..."

"But what?"

"Well with this disease going on the power of my siblings is needed."

"Power?" Ichigo asked confused.

Kaze nodded, "As you know me and my three siblings control each of the elements, but... there comes a price for that. We're also at a disadvantage, for example we can't visit earth because we're not that good at teleporting that far."

But Mizu—" Ichigo began.

"Teleported to earth, yes." Kaze interrupted, "But she couldn't have done that if it weren't for me, the reason I was brought out early was because when me and my siblings are together we're stronger. We're not sure if it's real or just the way we think but when we're not all together we're weaker, and so when word came that I was being released my siblings began to become stronger knowing that. And so Mizu was able to visit earth and retrieve you."

"You mean kidnap." Ichigo muttered.

"And so..." Kaze began with a new smile, "Because I'm out I can be with Kisshu again, and that is why I'm so happy!"

Ichigo looked off into space thinking over the new information


	11. The Four's Mother

**AH! FIVE MONTHS! I can't believe it's been so long since I updated! I forgot about this and only with people recently reviewing did I remember it, sorry people! Anyway I've been newly inspirited for this story and have a lot of time to write it now, to try and apologise I'll be posting the next chapter within two days. Also because it's been so long I've posted a small summary of what's happened so far…**

**--**

_After a meeting with Masaya and being attacked by a figure Ichigo was kidnapped by a young girl and taken to the alien's planet, it turns out a virus is spreading throughout the alien race and only her DNA can help them survive._

_Because of this it is against the rules for the aliens to teleport anywhere unless they receive a pass permitting them, unfortunately it is impossible to tell which aliens are infected unless others see them actually attacking others. _

_So any alien could change at any moment…_

_Ichigo has met three people, all of whom are siblings… Mizu, Kaji and Tsuchi. All three are members of a council and refuse to let her return to earth unless she accepts to give them her DNA._

_Meanwhile the fourth sibling Kaze has been released early from prison and Ichigo has discovered that Kaze and Kisshu are lovers…_

_It seems Kaze took the wrap for Kisshu years back when Kisshu attacked the four sibling's mother. Kaze went to jail in his place._

_Whilst trying to cope with life, Ichigo holds on to the hope that her friends on earth will save her…_

_Meanwhile on earth the group at the Mew Café and Masaya are worried, they do however have a way of rescuing Ichigo. Pudding and Taruto still meet and so when Taruto comes to earth they plan to use him to get onto the alien's planet…_

--

Ichigo sat in her room eating the food Kaze had brought her, she hadn't realised till now how hungry she had been.

She wasn't sure how the aliens had got their hands on human food but she didn't really care.

However… the aliens hadn't given her the usual human breakfast. Instead of cereal or a fry-up they had offered her the meal that would be like heaven to an eight year old.

Cake, ice-cream, jelly, crisps, sweets and finally coke.

Although normally she wouldn't eat so much sugar, her stomach was rumbling so loudly it made her conscious to quiet to hear.

Once she was full she stood off the bed and wondered what to do today, she didn't wish to see Kisshu or Kaze as it was still difficult to grasp they were lovers. It wasn't that she was upset, angrier at Kisshu for telling her he loved her whilst on earth.

Walking over to the door she tried it to see if it was open… it was.

Smiling she walked out of the corridor only to find Tsuchi stood with his arms folded and glaring at her.

"Um…" she murmured.

"Let's go." He grunted grabbing her arm and dragging her off.

Ichigo decided it best to obey, sneaking a glance at Tsuchi she found his eyes narrowed and the force he was using to grab her arm was extraordinary.

"Er, you're hurting me." She stated wincing.

Tsuchi grunted in reply but she felt his grip relax lightly, that was going to bruise tomorrow…

--

(On Earth)

A young girl walked up to the pink café, it was early and it wasn't supposed to be open yet but she was wondering if she could ask them to post an advertisement for a play she was doing at her school.

Many of her friends came here and it was rumoured the café had closed for good as it hadn't been open in days which was unusual considering they were hardly ever closed – even at Christmas!

Grabbing the handle she pulled it and was surprised to find it open, hoping it not rude she peeked her head inside to find the café inside pitch black.

Taking a step inside she nervously looked around, the open door behind her gave bit of light but not much…

Gripping the fliers in her hand tightly she called out, "Um… hello?"

Silence.

"What now…" she murmured to herself, she doubted the door would be open if nobody was inside but she didn't want to go snooping around in such a dark place.

"We're closed."

The voice made her jump and sent her heart racing from fright, letting out a deep breathe she squinted her eyes trying to find where the voice had come from. Finally her eyes rested on a black silhouette in the darkness, although she couldn't see much she could tell it was a boy from the voice.

"Um… I know that. I was just wondering if you'd post this flier up for when you open, I'm doing a play you see and—"

"Not interested." Interrupted the voice.

"Oh." The girl whispered, "Well how about I give you one just in case…" she said forcing a smile.

"I said…" the voice whispered as the figure moved, "GET OUT!"

As the figure jumped forward yelling the girl let out a frightened gasp and in her haste to escape dropped the fliers on the floor before running out.

A few minutes ticked by until another figure entered the room and flicked on a light switch, looking around the green haired girl turned her attention to the boy standing in the middle of the room with a emotionless expression on his face.

"Um… Ryou?" Lettuce asked walking forward.

Suddenly Ryou wobbled slightly and gasping Lettuce ran forward and placing her arm around him for support, she lead him to a nearby chair and sat him down.

Crouching down she asked, "Ryou?"

Ryou looked down at her and gazed at her, suddenly a smirk appeared on his face and he laughed slightly.

Lettuce merely crouched there baffled by his behaviour.

Finally Ryou went quite and putting an elbow on the table rested his head on his had, "I really am an idiot." He muttered staring into space, "Here I am being useless whilst everybody else is trying their best, I'm so stupid…"

"No, no, no!" Lettuce cried with a desperate expression, "You're not stupid at all! You're one of the smartest people I've met!"

Ryou glanced down at Lettuce and a ghost of a smile appeared on his face, "Thank you Lettuce."

Lettuce blushed slightly and standing up took a few steps back; placing her hands behind her she clasped them together.

"I-it's not your fault you know. Everybody is upset at what's happening, not just you. S-so don't worry." She said, trying her best to cheer him up.

Ryou nodded and stood up; walking forward till he was in front of Lettuce he smiled. Lettuce looked up slightly nervous at the lack of distance between them.

"I won't." he murmured before suddenly pulling Lettuce into him and wrapping his arms around her in a hug.

Lettuce's face immediately went scarlet however when she heard Ryou whispering she paused.

"I just hope she comes back so we can all be happy again."

Lettuce smiled weakly and wrapping her arms around Ryou whispered back, "I know you do…"

As the couple hugged one another, another person stood at the entrance of the basement watching them.

Smiling slightly he turned around and walked back down into the basement, _At least they have each other to keep one another company._

Reaching the basement he ran a hair through his purple hair and sighed, Masaya was indeed worried sick for Ichigo.

_At least tomorrow… we'll be able to get her back._

--

Tsuchi dragged Ichigo into the small room she had been into before when the aliens had explained about the disease spreading through the race. This time however, the fourth seat was occupied by Kaze. Two guards were stood on either side of the door as last time and moved aside allowing Tsuchi and Ichigo to walk in.

Once inside, Tsuchi released her and went and sat in his seat. As Ichigo stood in the same position as before she gazed at the four siblings.

Kaze smiled warmly at her and waves, "Hey Ichigo!" she cried happily.

Ichigo smiled back weakly.

"So…" Kaji began, "We need to speak to you Mew Ichigo."

Ichigo nodded, "What about?"

"Our mother." Mizu replied.

Ichigo's eyes widened.

Mizu nodded at her reaction, "It seems she has gained information of you being here and is coming tomorrow to meet you. Although we have accepted we would like to go through a few things with you."

"L-like what?" Ichigo asked.

Kaji leant forward and clasped his hands in front of his face, "Our mother is somewhat unpredictable."  
"That's a nice way of putting it." Tsuchi grumbled.

"So…" Kaji continued, ignoring Tsuchi, "We will try our best to keep her from being alone with you. If you do find yourself in that situation don't worry, we will be keeping an eye on her at all times."

Ichigo's left eye twitched, _Is that meant to be make me feel better! What kind of person needs to be watched 24/7!?_

"R-right." Ichigo said with a fake smile.

Kaze beamed, "That's it Ichigo! Put on a brave face!"

"…"

"Don't worry; we won't let her harm you." Mizu replied.

"W-what!?" Ichigo yelled, "You mean she's gonna attack me!"

"Of course not…" Kaji replied.

"Unfortunately, no." Tsuchi muttered.

"Why you…" Ichigo growled.

"Don't worry Ichigo, we won't let you die!" Kaze cried giving her a thumbs up.

"Die!" Ichigo yelled, "I'm going to die!"

"I fear I've said too much, he he." Kaze mumbled sheepishly.

_I'm going to die! _ Ichigo thought as she tried her best to open the door whilst Kaze and Mizu kept trying to keep her back.

"Don't worry about what Kaze said!" Mizu yelled.

"I promise we won't let you die!" Kaze yelled pulling on Ichigo's arm.

"Please don't say anymore Kaze." Kaji pleaded placing a hand on his forehead and letting out a sigh.

"Let. Me. Go!" Ichigo yelled.

--

**Lol, kinda ended it on a funny note. If you imagine it anime-wise you can see Mizu and Kaji restraining Ichigo chibi-style. ^^**

**Also, for those of you who hate RyouXLettuce, sorry. It doesn't mean that they will end up together in this story… well unless you don't mind that lol. But anyway no offence to PaiXLettuce lovers. **


End file.
